Aboard the Pearl
by The Pirates Muffin
Summary: Six years have passed and finally Jack and Will are reunited! Will they be plundering together once more? What kind of adventure could await them...aboard the Black Pearl? Chapter four up! Please read and review!
1. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or Pirates of the ****Caribbean****. But I wish I owned Johnny Depp.      **

**_Chapter 1_**

"And there I was, racing through the speed of light from right to left and right again, over and over to escape the other band of pirates and their ship, The Moonlight's Graze….I spun right! And there he was, Captain Salomon, standing black over me with his iron pistol! I grabbed onto a nearby ledge, swung myself around, and thrust my sword toward him, killing him in the process!" with that, Captain Will Turner swung around screaming as if to demonstrate his story. Children clapped, leaving Will to notice even his own son, Jack, with a look of amazement on his wide eyed young face. He walked over to the little boy.

            "How did you like that, son?" he asked smiling.

            "Aye, It was wonderful, Daddy, I loved it!!" Jack ran up to his father and gave him a big hug. Yes, it was true…Will **was** the softest pirate around. He was fine with it, he supposed, except he always found himself wondering if he was a good enough pirate.

            "Now you go play, son, run off and play sword battles or something, just don't do anything…stupid."

            Well, that was interesting. Will had rarely found himself using any statement of an old mate of his, Jack Sparrow, especially had it already been nearly six years since they had last seen each other. He always wondered what had happened to old Jack, yes, he had definitely thought of it. Of course, as notorious as Jack was, there were always hundreds of stories told, most of them to be made up tales by crackpots and fools, but some to be quite reliable. The last story, Will heard Jack had died as his beloved ship, the Black Pearl, hit rocks and sank to the bottom of the sea. But Will knew far better, no ordinary crash, storm, or even enemy pirate could bring Jack to any near downfall.

            Will pretended to make no notice of anything having to do with Jack, perhaps it was just coincidence. He did miss Jack a little, alright, more than a little; after all, he had named his child after him! But at least he had Elizabeth. Beautiful as ever, he and Elizabeth were perhaps different than the average English couple….then again, Will wasn't an ordinary Englishman. He had taken into piracy, which, he now believed, was a much more exciting way to live.

            Will turned as he heard some noise come through the sea. Nothing there. He longed for more travel…yet Elizabeth still wished to remain on land. She had little love for piracy although she accepted it. She perhaps preferred watching and reading of piracy rather than being it. After all, she had always been used to royalty.

            Another noise caught Will by surprise. He pulled out his sword and began to make way throughout the different docks and under a collection of bridges through his home island.

"Who's goes avast?" Will shouted. Still nothing. He was even starting to get a little bit frustrated at not being able to find anything. Perhaps it was just him hearing things…that did not usually happen, but as it was, today was not an ordinary day, now was it?

He sighed. Maybe it was just that he missed sailing the seas so much that every thing he possibly heard reminded him of his need for it. He calmed down and began walking back toward his quarters. Just as he was nearing the place…

"Arrrrrrrrgh!!" he heard.

Will turned around to face none other, but Captain Jack Sparrow. **The Captain Jack Sparrow. He had never heard so much as an argh from Jack, but with Jack, you never knew. However, Jack broke into a sly smile which told he had never used so much as an argh either. "Hello, mate, how's it telling? Good to see you, lad."**

The men shook hands, nearly hugging at happiness to see each other once again, but remembered their manhood and let it alone. "Great to see you!" Will said excitedly. How have you been?"

"Aye, I'm alright, mate. I've got a bloody hole in me leg but I'm alright," Jack said, pointing.

His leg was a rather odd sight. It had a small bleeding hole, not large enough to be bullet hole, but some odd shaped gash. "How the bloody hell did you get that one, Jack?" Will asked curiously.

"Goddamn coral reef!" Johnny laughed. "Never thought I'd ever get much trouble from any coral reef…well, lucky thing these things can be healed up in no time." He began to march on toward the downtown, managing to trip and fall all over himself. He laughed as Will bent down to help pick him up.

"We've gotta get you some help, mate. Help for crazy people like you, aye?" He helped drag his old pal to the medic's and impatiently waited for whatever news he would get from Jack. With Jack Sparrow, you always knew it had to be good.


	2. An Open Window

**_Chapter two_**

**_An Open Window_**

Jack awoke the next morning to a warm sunlight entering through an open window. He yawned.

"Where…am I?" Jack attempted at getting up, but found a splint—well. Some sort of contraption, what the hell it was, he didn't know—preventing his movement. "Scurvy bastard—"

"Mornin', Jack," he heard, only to find Will, Elizabeth, and a little boy of about five or six. "How's it comin'?" 

Jack grunted. "I would be fine if I didn't have some sort o' plaster straightjacket on me leg, or whatever this madness is used for."

Will laughed, "Modern medicine, Jack. It's called a cast. Say it with me….caaaaaaaaast."

"I don't need no bloody cass, whatever it's for. You've forgotten—I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lad!" Jack grumbled, trying to tug off the cast. He noticed the little boy's eyes wide with amazement. "What is it, son?" he asked.

"My—my name is Jack, too!" the little boy blurted out, as if he had never heard of such a thing. Someone with the same name as he! Impossible.

"Is it now, son? Pleasure to know you, Cap'n," Jack smiled, motioning for the little Jack to sit down. He had always been rather good with children, even if he never found a woman to make them with. Perhaps it was the sheer process of it he loved. He had impregnated a woman once, years ago, but of course, his old, conniving first mate Barbossa had been the one to kill her. Jack regretted that although he wasn't sure of his readiness to settle down.

Jack Turner, dark brown hair as his father along with much of his father's other features, yet his mother's blue eyes and soft complexion, smiled a toothy grin at being called Captain. As Jack Sparrow took his hat from the bureau and placed it on the little Turner's head, covering damn hear half his face of it's size, the little boy sat down. "You look much like Daddy, son but you've got Mummy's eyes. You'll be a right oh pirate, aye, ye sure will be, kid." He ruffled Jack's messy hair.

Elizabeth suddenly decided to become very lovey-dovey and romantic, taking Will by the arm and kissing him. It was a bit odd, really, for Jack to see; Elizabeth never caught him as the romantic type. She was always more of a spunky girl, to tell the truth. After a few moments, Jack cut in. "Alright, loves, time to end happy time…Will, I never knew you were such a ladies' man…when you said you had a girl, you meant it! But it's a tad boring to watch you make love without me being the one making it, if you know what I mean."

Will rolled his eyes, "Okay…anyways, a few questions…what brought you to this place? Why aren't you sailing the seas or taking some new plunder?"

Johnny's smile vanished, "Well, Will, the truth is…Barbossa never **really** died. He died, I guess…but the man's back and he's wantin' revenge. The curse **did say they would only truly return after death, after all, mate…but I denno where he is. But, ya see, there's another curse…to another treasure. This curse tells that whoever takes it shall gain fatal revenge on his mortal enemy, that's me, lad, in case you didn't know, and he's in search of it this very moment. I need only the finest pirates and I know you're just the Captain to it. Now, you may be a bit rusty with all this common townsperson life you've been taking to for two years or so…but I need your help this time, mate."**

Elizabeth immediately stepped in. "I don't think Will should go…after all, you have your son to take care of."

"Bring the little pirate king along, mate! He'll be fine…he's got his Daddy's blood in him, what could possibly 'urt him? He has to learn, after all…" Jack said, picking the little boy up, bring yet another huge grin to the kid's face. "See! He wants to go!"

After being set down, young Jack Turner ran to his mother and buried his face in one of her thighs, which was his height for the time being. "Please, Mama, please, can I go? I wanna go sword fight and kill the bad men!" he whined.

Elizabeth still wasn't sure, but came to an uneasy decision. "Fine…he can go, but only until Tortuga, perhaps a little farther. And I'm coming, too, regardless of whether Mr. Gibbs says it's bad luck or not," she said, a bit stuffily, but Jack and Will realized what stress she was under for this decision. She had, after all, been captured by pirates and damn near killed by them, why **wouldn't** she be worried for her only son? Hell, Jack wished for the old Elizabeth back; now she had just become a boring, old, homemaker.

"Come on, Lizzy! Maybe you and I can get stranded on another island and I can get you drunk and hope for something to happen while at the same time knowing you'll be with old Willy-boy, love," he winked. "Don't you want to go back to the same old Caribbean?"

Jack raised himself by his arms and struggled to get out of bed, only managing to make even more of a mess of himself and his cast thing.

"DAMN THIS CASS BASTARD!"


	3. Salted Water

**_Chapter three- Salted Water_**

            "…And so, Francis Drake and his brother John went to revenge the Spanish, but little to known, they were anticipated and a shot in the leg nearly killed Francis of blood loss…"

            It was story time once again. The gang of children who always came was quite a rough and tumble group; it was always a struggle to get them to settle down, even his own son, Jack. No doubt they weren't listening, but so be it. He continued reading about the eternally boring Francis Drake, a man he did not relatively enjoy knowing of, but Elizabeth was the one who forced him on the book.

            "…Francis Drake, not considered a pirate, yet he did commit acts of piracy, was completely anti-Spanish, but it was raid on the mule train with cousin John Hawkins that brought him a name. After returning from Nombre de Dios…"

            Will heard what seemed to be an unusually heavy child sit down, but did not bother to look up. It was most likely Jeremiah Crawford, the so-called "Fat boy" of town. Yes, he was no favorite of Will's, being brash and obnoxious and just overall loud—but Will didn't want to hurt the young lad's feelings. _Continue_, he thought.

            "…After finding out of a greatly valuable ship, the Cacafuego, he and his young nephew John—"

            A loud cough which was unmistakably in ridicule interrupted his reading, forcing Will to raise his head and turn to have a look. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

            "Aye, lad, he had a ton o' John's fer family, didn' he, mate?" Jack yawned, "Besides, this is so boring…even worse than your lovemaking with Elizabeth! Look, even your own child's about to fall asleep, mate!" he said, motioning to little Jack, now struggling to appear wide-awake for his father.

            Will sighed, "All right…it was Elizabeth's idea, anyway."

            Jack hoisted up the little Turner onto his shoulders. He loved the kid as if his own already. "You, kid, it will be bloody impossible to know which Jack they're talking about, savvy? So how 'bout I just call ya Salt, aye?" he asked, which easily gained a grin revealing two missing teeth from the little boy, Salt, as he would be called in the future by everyone but his mother. Will, on the other hand, crinkled his nose in disgust.

            "Salt? SALT? I will not have my child named after a meat preservative, thank you….Why Salt? Why not—why not, Pepper, for Chrissakes?" (this comment gained a definite snort of laughter from both Jack's, big and small) "Why Salt?" Will asked, a bit stuffily.

            Jack resorted to an old excuse, "No need to so stuffy and primpy, ya scurvy cur, yer a pirate! …Besides, what have I ever done to make you not trust me?"

            "Plenty," Will retorted. But that was a lie. Pirate or not, Jack **was** one of the most honest men Will had ever known. Bad intentions included, Jack would always tell you **exactly what he was in for. Thenagain, if you didn't know Jack, half the time you ended up not believing him, much to his advantage. So Will corrected himself. "Well, no, not really," he sighed. "You just wait till your mother gets a load of that bloke's new name for you, son," He told the little Turner. "Salt, honestly…."**

            Salt returned with the ever bright smile.

            At last, it was time for the beginning of a new journey…or was it? Perhaps the journey had never really ended…All Jack knew was that he had to get to the cursed treasure before Barbossa.

            As his newly recruited crew boarded, some of which he had only heard of but never met, Jack noticed thousands (well, probably only about a hundred, really) of crewmembers with so many different features. Will, by his side, even began poking fun at one of the crew members, a scrawny man vertically challenged at the least, who with a friendly face and no more than a poky beard of stubble, appeared to be of no challenge or remote threat.

            "Ahaha! Look at that bloke, Jack, he couldn' kill more than a diseased monkey in that get up!" Will snickered.

            Jack's eyes gleamed with a look of…knowledge? "Will, one thing you should always know…those who are to be feared the most are the ones who look least the part. Know that, mate."

            Will nodded, not really understanding, but seemingly getting some of it. He noticed Elizabeth boarding with Salt, and left to help them with acquaintance.

 Jack noticed a stunningly beautiful woman lugging a trunk. She was wearing rugged clothes with a long coat which hid around six to seven pistols and a long sword. She seemed to also be carrying daggers, aye, the woman had everything. She wore a faded red bandana over long, messy hair about the color of Jack's. Within instants of seeing the woman, he felt some sort of connection, something drawing him toward her.

"Ey, love. Who are ye, beautiful?" he flashed a warm grin revealing a few golden capped teeth but nonetheless a nice smile.

The woman pretended not to notice him, but eventually gave in," Look, Captain. I've heard of your games. Don't make me be the one to end them." She began to walk away, but turned back," By the way, Captain…me name's Lindsey."

Jack stuck out his hand to shake and noticed the reluctance as Lindsey returned her own. Since she was being rather sassy, Jack decided to return with a tease of his own. "Lindsey…rather fine name, but for a man, isn't it, love?"

"Not anymore!" she replied with a certain spunk. Soon enough, she gave him the slap he usually gained from women he'd wooed and then left, leaving him in awe. "I didn't—I—"

"No, Captain, you didn't deserve that one," she smiled a bit. "I was just giving you a bit taste of what you're in for." And as she walked away, her pure ignorance toward him only made Jack want her even more.

Before Lindsey could completely vanish, Will brought little Salt and begun to speak with Jack, letting Salt run around freely. The boy ran toward Lindsey, and being the affectionate boy he was, he ran toward her and gave her a big hug around the knees, where he only was able to reach.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, looking down to smile as she picked up Salt, ruffling his hair.

"Bloody 'ell!" Jack cried out loudly, "The kid's a ladies' man!"


	4. Some Sort of Madman

**_Chapter four-Some Sort of Madman_**

            After the ship had set for sail, all Jack could think of was that pirate woman, Lindsey. She was so mysterious and so anti-conformity that Jack found her way to be amazingly wonderful. Ugh, but it was damn near impossible. Jack had the whole voyage to think of, staying alive to think of, for God's sake. Not women.

            Jack put Anna Maria, the tough black woman now traveling on his crew her fifth time, in charge of managing the steer. "Here" he spoke, staggering toward his cabin. Well, you know his walk, anyway.

            He laid himself on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. _What's bloody wrong with meself? he thought. He was bloody crazy, that's what he was! He had to be some sort of madman, actually **thinking **about a women with more intentions with one great night. He wanted two—or three or four—no, he wanted a lifetime with this one. He could feel it in his bones. It was frightening, really, his feelings so strong so quickly—the only time he had ever felt this was with …**her. With Catherine.**_

            Jack bowed his head sadly. He really had loved Catherine, more than even he knew at the time. She was to have his child if bloody Barbossa hadn't killed her. And it was **how** he killed her that brought terrible thoughts to the mind. Pure evil. He knew he always came out as a rather happy-go-lucky, humorous kind of guy—and he was, for the most of it—but inside he had memories tearing him apart, beating him to pieces.

            He placed his head onto his hands, still running through his thoughts….—no. Forget it. The past was useless. What was important is now.

            Jack was beginning to muster strength and positive energy to enable him to return to steering the wheel. "Nananana, drink up me hearties, yo ho," he sang. "A Pirates Life for Me" was by far his favorite song; he just couldn't comprehend what the hell was wrong with his crew in their troubles to learning it. "…We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me hearties yo ho, maraud and embezzle and even highjack, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…" he continued, spirits lifting an a sprite of merriness returning to him.

            Soon enough, Anna Maria came marching toward Jack yelling, "Jack! I see Tortuga. Aye, we've almost reached yet avast."

            "Aye," Jack nodded, turning the wheel a bit less and commanding the crew to prepare the anchoring process. "Bring 'er in, mates! Time t'ave us some bloody fun."

            The Pearl sailed smoothly and beautifully into the Tortuga docks. Nosy people as they were, the town residents began swarming around the ship to see the commotion.

            "Ne'er mind us, mates," Gibbs stepped in. "It's just us fer a li'l partyin'!" Gibbs continued tying the ship to the docks while simultaneously shooing other villagers going for a look-see. After all, peepers were "bad luck," you see. Of course, they all knew Mr. Gibbs very well, but few had met Jack within the millions that had heard the stories. The remainder of the women he had not yet shagged flocked toward Jack, so of course, being the gentleman that he was, after all, he was implied to buy them all drinks. Before he could lead the whole crew of women toward the bar, he turned toward Lindsey in an advance to invite her to a drink. Unfortunately, before he took steps toward the beautiful girl, Will trotted in front, as a block.

            "I can't get these women off me, Jack! I keep tellin' 'em I'm wed but tha' don't keep 'em from heckling me, mate!" Will complained loudly, begging for help.

            "I'd help ya, lad, but unfortunately I can't get me first mate off me in my moment of—," Jack noticed a look of confusion on Will's still-young face, turning to keep an eye on Lindsey. She was gone. "There, lad, ya made me miss me girl!" he sighed. "Ey, nevermind. Here's a hint: get them totally buzzered and they'll leave ya alo—" before Jack could finish, now Will was gone, stolen away by the crowd of near rampaging women. Suddenly, Jack also felt a lightness in his feet—he was being swooped down on and carried away by the same crowd.

            BURRRRRRRRRRP. Jack let out a massive burp in appreciation; after all, it was the custom. He guzzled down his prized rum and continued chatting with the woman next to him, a rather dimwitted blonde woman who couldn't keep her eyes off Jack that went by the name of Martha. She was alright, Jack though, well, looks wise she was more than alright, but she was immensely…boring. All she chose to speak of was her and her friend's plans for the week and her dreams of marriage. All the women spoke of marriage nonstop, at least, the dull ones did, much to Jack's dislike. Oh yes, sure he could get her shagged by the end of the night—and mind you, he probably would—but she wasn't interesting. Not like Lindsey was, or Catherine had been. Jack imagined all through sex she'd still be talking about that dreaded marriage, anyway.

            But nevermind that. Dull as she was, Jack pretended to listen. Maybe he could make Lindsey jealous. Well, it was a thought, anyway…

            "Oh, love, and this one time, me friend Anne, the poor girl she was, ran off with this rich man she believed loved her! But all he wanted was an, erm, well, a good time, if you know what I mean, dear," (Jack coughed in between her speaking, as he couldn't remember if there had ever been someone to call him a **dear) "and she even expected to get ****MARRIED!" Martha continued, as if speaking of the most exciting subject, MARRIAGE, of all things! Christ, and it was the most boring subject to Jack. "Oh, and once…" the parrot of a woman never shut up. Oh well. He was almost drunk, anyway.**

            "How's it takin' you, Jack?" Will interrupted, luckily, stooping over the bar to as for another drink.

            Jack groaned, excusing himself from Martha and taking Will off toward the side. "Bloody 'ell, she's the most boring lass! Shiver me timbers, mate!" Jack put on a fake, high voice in imitation, "Oh, deah, me and my galfriends made buttah today and talked about MARRIAGE, love! And I want to get married, oh bloody marriage, oh and marriage this—it's infernally annoying!" Jack sighed in boredom. 

            Will laughed, "Well, that's what you get for going for the ones with knockers but without brains. Well, Jack, now who's the one who needs to get himself a girl?" he teased.

            "I've **got me a girl, mate," Jack answered, giving a mischievous smile and motioning his head to point toward Lindsey's direction.**

            At first Will did not seem to understand the hint, but realized soon enough of who Jack was speaking. "**Her**? You're into Black Shot Lindsey?"

            "Black Shot, that what they callin' 'er? How d'you know?" Jack asked curiously.

            "I've heard the stories. She's broken a thousand hearts, that one has. And they call her Black Shot because she's sneaky and then she shoots ya from the black shadows," Will told him. "Oh no, Jack, that's not the one you want to go with! She gets along better with men that don't fall in love with her! And the other women don't ever look at her, she's a disgrace to them, they fear her—!"

            "That's the one!" Jack interrupted.

            Will sighed, "That's you, mate. Always going after the bloody impossible."

            All Jack did was laugh.

            Unfortunately, soon after that conversation with Will, Jack was most unlucky to discover that Martha's marriage buddy, Anne, had went and told her everything. So he attained, yet another, slap.

            And **worst of all, he ran out of rum and out of shillings for the time!**

            Poor old Jack. No women, no money, and no rum.


End file.
